


More Than The Sum of Assumption

by kesomon



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Psychic Abilities, Telepathy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesomon/pseuds/kesomon
Summary: He’d said before he was more than just another Time Lord. Before that moment, Ace realised that she hadn’t truly understood what that meant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during The Curse of Fenric, special extended "movie" edition from the DVD. In the scene in the church, the Doctor projects a psychic "faith" barrier, muttering the names of all his companions (proven by the subtitles). Ace arrives and her expression mercurially goes from relieved, to "...WTF?" to searching the room bewilderingly, to a sudden and shocked, stunned realisation when she figures out it's the Doctor making the ethereal song noise.
> 
> Naturally, this little introspection blossomed.
> 
> Originally posted to FFN 2/11/2007. Edited for spelling mistakes but otherwise posted in its original format.

Ace felt her flat-soled shoes skid on the old stone of the roof as she reached the top of the ladder, slick with the rain that had been sporadically falling all day. The hem of her skirt caught on a snag as she climbed over the turrets, and she cursed the frivolities of the Doctor's insistence that they blend in with the time period for this particular landing. She knew the second he'd announced "I have business to attend to," she was going to be eventually running for her life.

Vampires, though, were a new thing.

Her heart was beating, pounding like a drum in her chest, coursing her system with adrenaline and the thrill of adventure and danger as she dared a look over the edge, in time to witness the three soldiers who had saved her life spear the disfigured octopus-creature-things through the hearts with sharpened bits of wood. A crooked grin etched itself across her face, though she knew she shouldn't have been smiling.

It was gone as quickly as it had appeared, as she remembered the danger below. The Professor and the Vic! She'd left them, trying to flee, to find help, but she'd only found herself turned right back around.

Right, no more being a coward. Just because she was in a skirt didn't mean she was suddenly one of those horror-flick pansies who screamed and twisted their ankle just to create a damsel-in-distress for the hero to rescue. She was an 80's girl! More then that, she was a seasoned space-and-time-traveller and no slimy, mutant, bloodsucking alien was going to send her cowering under the bed. Steeling her nerves, and grabbing the comforting army duffel from where she'd dropped it, she took the stairs two at a time; back down into the bowels of the church.

Her shoes slipped again on the stones as she reached the room, and a look of instinctual fright flashed across her face as she grabbed for the wall. The sounds of gunfire behind her made her glance over her shoulder as she entered the room.

When she turned around, she noticed it: an eerie, haunting song, whispering on the air. The room felt alive, charged, and the hairs on her arms stood on end. Her eyes sought the ceiling, searching for the source. Then, they slowly settled on the Doctor. He stood, stone still, staring into space, his lips moving in soundless words.

She felt her entire body run numb, a pervasive chill, like the touch of ice-water soaking into your skin, until the cold becomes warm and you feel nothing at all. The song floated around her, penetrated her mind, her soul, caressing it in golden light, and she could almost taste the Vortex on him, time and tea and agelessness.

Then it was over, and she found herself blinking, unable to tear her eyes away as he shook himself, took his hat and brolly, and began ordering the newly arrived Captain Sorin and his men into the basement.

He'd said before he was more than just another Time Lord. Before that moment, she realised that she hadn't truly understood what that meant. He was more than an annoying professor, dragging her into her own past to confront her fears. He was more than a lovable uncle, family she never properly had; more than a man, more than an alien, more than a friend.

He was the Doctor.

If her faith had to be placed utterly, it was in him; he could truly save the world.


End file.
